Updates
by JamesFames
Summary: Just a collection of updates I feel like I needed to put out, to inform you guys on some stuff, so I won't have to leave an Authors note, everytime I start a new story or chapter.
1. Chapter 1

On YouTube, when people start a vlog, talking about stress, they start with a simply sigh. Whelp, now it's my turn.

*Pulls out a pack of weed and smokes it, before sighing*

Seriously, some of you guys might be wondering 'James, why haven't you updated your stories lately?'

Keep in mind, this to everyone who follows me or at least read my stories on Fan , or just anyone I've spoken with in the past, and to those who are new to me entirely.

Well, first off, I've been stressed, as of late. I've been busy trying to find a new job, and trying to find a college, and other personal things going on in my life. And as a result, I'm losing my interest in making fan fictions, and that SUCKS for me, because I really love doing it. The thing is, when I first started, I was like 'Alright, story time! I can't wait to get started! Breakfast can wait!', but now, it's more like 'Ugh… I'll start in 15 minutes,' and it's because I've been so busy searching for a better job, finding a college, I've also started losing sleep, and rarely eating, and therefore, have lost that inspiration for making these stories. Well, I'm gonna work on getting that inspiration back with two simple steps!

I'm just going to upload these stories and chapters when I finish them, whenever I can. I will be busy with personal life stuff, so please bear with me. That way, they won't feel rushed whenever I finish them.

?

Like my South Park reference? Lol. Seriously, I will be working on my fan fictions as much as possible. Seriously, I want to thank you guys for the support, it really means a lot to me, and your support is what keeps me going, and I appreciate the fuck outta you guys.

So, with all that out of the way, thanks for understanding and enjoying my stories! I will continue to do more! Thanks and stay tuned for more chapters and stories! See ya'll soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Just a quick update, I'll be making some changes to the third chapter of my Undertale fan fiction, mainly because I felt I rushed it _way_ too early. The reason I was in such a rush in getting it uploaded was because I had to pick my girlfriend up from work so that we can spend Thanksgiving at her folk's house, which was awesome by the way. I apologize for the third chapter if you saw it already, I just as though it was rushed and I don't want that.

Also, I saw some of the reviews on that story, and I noticed that one of them really didn't like the Alphydyne ship or whatever you want to call it. Honestly, I don't care. Don't get me wrong, I like a good ship, if it's done right. If you don't like the ship I'm aiming for in my fan fics, then don't read it. If you like the story, regardless of what pairing I'm going for, enjoy it, and don't forget to review. And if you want to pair your favorite characters, whatever sexuality you want them to have, I don't give a shit, have at it, Hoss, as long as it makes sense and it works. I'll be discussing the 'ship preferences' later on Youtube, so keep an eye out for that, channel name is jabrocko, if you want. Now, it's true that just because a ship in a show or video game if canon doesn't mean it's good. But there are some people who say otherwise, and that's fine. People are allowed to have a different opinion.

Anyways, just wanted to get that out of the way, also, just got started on my new Overwatch chapter, and yes, every chapter will start with a word that starts with 'over' or 're', just letting you guys know. Thanks again for the support, you guys mean so much to me, I really appreciate the support. Thanks everyone! And I'll see you all later!


	3. Chapter 3

So, most of you guys might be thinking 'James! Where it at, boi?! Where you at with the fan fic chapters, ya cunt?!' Well, keep calm, lower the swearing a bit, and let me explain. At first, I was lackin' with the fan fics because of the stuff going on with my personal life. But I now realized that that's not the case, and that it's actually because I'm trying to work on multiple stories at once. And when I do that, I lose focus on one of them and get things mixed up and I just get frustrated in the end. I'm not the only one who has this problem, right? So, I thought up an idea that might help, and I figured that, instead of working on multiple chapters at once, I should be working on one story at a time. Also, the wheel is moved here from now on as well. Anyways, thanks for your time and see you all later!

But before that, let's spin the wheel!

*Spins the wheel, Wheel of Fortune style, and the wheel lands on Overwatch: The Samurai*

Yes! Not only do I love Overwatch and its characters, but I have more ideas for it as well! Plus, I've been kinda drifting away from Steven Universe lately. Not the show, just the fandom. Steven Universe, no offense, you're a great sow, but you have a very toxic fanbase. Anyways, that's all, have a nice day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a quick, and rather short, update. Uploads have been rather slow, due to work and family stuff, and certain birthday's and special days comin' up, I've been busy lately. But fear not! I'm still working on the stories, as we speak! Today, I thought we'd do a triple dipper! First:**

 **^Spins a wheel, wheel of fortune style, landing on Persona 5: Long Live the Rebels***

 **Perona 5! Then…**

 ***Spins the wheel again, this time, landing on Overwatch: the Samurai^**

 **Overwatch! And finally…**

 ***Spins the wheel one last time, landing on Gundam Generations: Megas XLR***

 **YES! Pardon my excitement, but I can't wait to fly through this! Anyways, thanks for stopping by, and have a good day!**

 **P.S.: Also, been thinking about rewriting my MLP(Don't judge) stories, or just deleting them entirely. I've finished my first MLP story, with a little help from a friend, though I've never gotten around to get back into writing the other two. To be honest, I've never gotten myself invested in the show or in those stories as much as I wanted to. And believe me, I wanted to, but I don't think I can. So you guys tell me: Should I rewrite my MLP stories? Should I continue with what I have? Or should they take a little trip to the trash bin, to be forgotten? You decide their fates.**

… **Anyways, that's all! Have a good day!**

 **P.P.S.: Don't worry, I will still be working on my Steven Universe stories, the ones on the wheel needs attention too. Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I figured I'd make an important announcement. Sadly, the wheel isn't working too well, especially since I've been busy with other stuff going on in my personal life, like trying to move forward with my life with my girlfriend and trying to find a better job. I'm sure you guys understand, we're all at that point.**

 **Now, back on topic, I assure you guys, I'm still working hard on my stories, and I appreciate the support you have shown, it really encourages me to keep writing and your feedback helps me improve.**

 **In case you guys are wondering, I will be putting my Steven Universe stories on hold. I'll work on them whenever I can, but I make no promises.**

 **I will be more focused on my Harry Potter, Gundam, Persona 5, and Overwatch stories. Don't worry, once I get the inspiration back, I'll work on my Steven Universe stories as soon as possible.**

 **Anyways, thanks for stopping by and I hope you keep looking forward to more chapters! See you guys later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Been a while since I posted an update, because there was no reason to, but something has been bothering me for a while.**

 **For some of you that don't know, I have a friend here on FanFiction called TreanchReader7 who also writes fan fiction. Most of his stories are harem stories and though I'm not a fan of harem stories, I do like the story because the actions scenes are fun to picture in my head. Though they do suffer from rushed chapters and grammar mistakes, but they can improve.**

 **But I've noticed some things in the reviews that bother me, the reviews of his Overwatch story. Again, you may be put off by the grammar mistakes and the way it seems written, but you can find some enjoyment in his story. But there are some reviews that come off as hateful attacks. One anonymous guest wrote review after review, ripping apart Trench's story and being rude. I have no problem with criticism, as long as your attitude doesn't suck, but this guy clearly doesn't care because they have repeatedly stated that they don't care.**

 **I even went so far as to suggest Trench to remove their comments from the reviews because I can't stand watching him being practically bullied by this individual. He said he won't, because people will think he's trying to hide something, but I've spoken with Trench, he's a very honest person. His stories do have problems, but that doesn't mean they can't improve. These people honestly think they look high and mighty attacking him, even going so far as to attack his readers, which is also unacceptable.**

 **Again, they are allowed to criticize Trench's story, but they need a serious attitude adjustment, otherwise people are just gonna ignore them, which is probably what I should've done. I've tried to be reasonable with this person, but they've pretty much ignored the points I've made about his shitty behavior towards Trench, saying 'his story is shit so he deserves it' kind of crap, they are NOT friendly or reasonable, even going so far as calling me a bootlicker or a brownnoser for standing up for Trench. Yeah, if you're going bullying my friend, which is what you've done, by having a bad attitude, which you did, then yeah, I'm gonna stand in his defense because you attacked my friend, insulting him and his readers, which is again unacceptable. This has nothing to do with his critiques; I only have a problem with his attitude.**

 **I've decided to stop replying to this individual because it's like arguing with a brick wall, some who no matter what you say will always have a bad behavior. So, as advice from me to you, anyone who reads the notes I have here, if you ever come across an anonymous guest who is trashing on you or your readers, save yourself the headache and either ignore them or delete their posts, because there is no reason for their bad attitude.**

 **That's all I've got to say. See you guys next time I update, or upload a story!**

 **P.S.: Also, if you're interested, go check out Trench's stories and show some support.**


End file.
